Cupid on Strike
[[Episode 5|<< Episode 5]] [[Episode 7|'Episode 7'>>]] Episode N°6 – CUPID ON STRIKE A couple in Sweet Amoris high has broken up! Help them get back together... Or not? Video Preview Summary Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Illustration-Episode6-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Leigh.jpg Episode Guide Episode N°6 –CUPID ON STRIKE Here is the solution guide for episode 6! (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- First: -Rosalya tends to be found in the second hallway or near the staircase. '-Leigh is generally in the courtyard.' ---- Find Rosalya and go back to Leigh. Just find Rosalya and go back to Leigh. • Find an idea to reunite Leigh and Rosalya. You must find Lysander who will give you an idea. Don’t hesitate to go to him a few times. • Buy writing paper and a pen and take them to Lysander. Go to the Dollar Shop in the city. Buy the objects then go see Lysander. CHOICE '-> Give the beautiful poem' • Give the poem to Leigh -Find Leigh and give him the poem • Give the poem to Rosalya. -Find Rosalya and give her the poem. ---- '-> Write a fake poem. ' • Go in the classroom and write a new poem.. Go to the classroom, you will write the fake poem automatically. • Give the poem to Leigh. -Find Leigh and give him the poem • Give the poem to Rosalya. -Find Rosalya and give her the poem. • Think of a new way to get Leigh and Rosalya to make up. Go to the gardening club until your character gets the idea to make a bouquet of flowers. CHOICE '-> Make the bouquet' • Buy a ribbon and return to the gardening club to make a nice bouquet. Go to the Dollar Shop in the city. Buy the objects then go back to the gardening club. The bouquet will be made automatically. • Show the bouquet to Leigh before giving it to Rosalya. • Give the bouquet of flowers to Rosalya and go back to Leigh. ---- '-> Do not make the bouquet' • Go back and tell Leigh that you haven't found an idea.. • Talk to Nathaniel to get a new objective.. Find Nathaniel and talk to him. • Talk to Castiel to maybe get a new objective.. Find Castiel and talk to him. If you choose the right answers, you will unlock a new mission If Castiel mission unlocked: Buy guitar strings for Castiel, and take them to him. Go to the Dollar Shop, buy one or several chords for Castiel and return to give them to him. • Find an idea to get Nathaniel into a better mood. Find Melody who will give you an idea (look in the student council room). • Buy fabric, a sewing kit and find someone to help you make the stuffed animal for Nathaniel. Go to the Dollar Shop, again, and buy the objects. Then go find Violette to help you sew the stuffed animal (look in the gardening club). Find Nathaniel and offer the stuffed animal to him. Find Nathaniel, you have the choice of offering him the stuffed animal, or not. If you accept to help Rosalya look for her ring: • Find Rosalya's ring and take it to her. ''' You can find it hidden in the decor or in the Jewelry Store. If you cannot find it and you don’t want to pay money you can always find Rosalya and tell her that you don’t want to look for it anymore. Once the ring is found/bought return to Rosalya and give it to her. '''Return to the main hallway, enjoy your day without Amber and...end of the episode! The Fairy IF you came across your aunt and she didn’t know what to give you (if she didn’t offer your $ or AP) you will see her at the end of the episode! She will give you either the angel halo or the devil horns depending on the choices your make and which ending you got. That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 7! Love o' Meter Guide Key: *A. Green answers have a positive effect on the guy + *B. Red answers have a negative effect on the guy - *C. Black answer has no effect on the guy NOTE: The amount of L'om seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' You’d be better off asking some girls from the high school. I don’t know Rosalya well enough to know what she expects. *A. You don’t have any ideas? + *B. I wonder why I even bothered asking… / No, not all…Amber is giving me all kinds of grief since she got suspended because of me… *A. Don’t worry about it. I’m sure it’ll blow over. - *B. She only got what she deserved! / *C. Yeah…You went a bit overboard on that one. / That might be true, but you have to admit that she has a reason to be mad at me. *A. No, but if you like playing the martyr, I won’t stop you. - *B. I wonder…Is she really blaming you, or are you blaming yourself? / *C. That’s true. But you had a good reason to get her suspended. + Option: *A. (In fact, I really like this stuffed animal, I think I’ll keep it for myself…) Don’t give Nathaniel the stuffed animal. / (goes back into inventory) *B. (I hope he likes it, I’m not sure that boys really like stuffed animals…) Give Nathaniel the stuffed animal. + Uh…I don’t know, what’s your favorite color? *A. I like red. / *B. I like blue. + *C. I like green. / ---- 'Castiel' Because you really think that kind of stuff interest me? *A. I was just letting you know… - *B. It’s always a pleasure talking with you. + *C. (Don’t insist) / I told you. He should find a new girlfriend. *A. Humpf…You are really pathetic. / *B. Remind me never to bring up any subjects like this with you. / *C. There are some guys who have feelings for their girlfriends you know. / Yeah…Why are you interested? *A. Just curious. / *B. I was just wondering why you are single, that’s all. / *C. Seriously? There is a girl that tolerates you? / Yeah, plenty. Why do you want to be the next one? *A. You are not the next on my list. Sorry. / *B. Yes, I’d love to. / *C. So why are you single then, if you have so much success? / Of Course, everything’s fine. I just look like this because it suits me. *A. Castiel…An adorable boy, politeness incarnate. / *B. Seriously, what’s wrong? / *C. I’m starting to get tired of this, you take whatever I say the wrong way! / I broke two strings on my guitar. Do you feel better now that you know? *A. How did you do that? / *B. Oh, is that all? / *C. So buy new ones! / You’re a real genius. Such a shame I don’t have the money for that right now. *A. I understand, I’ll go and get you some….(Go buy the strings) > Buy Butterfly Quality $32 + *B. If you’re trying to get pity from me so I’ll go get your strings, you can keep on dreaming! (Don’t buy strings for Castiel) / Because you’re always asking questions. I thought maybe I figured out why you’re always investigating things. *A. I’m too curious for you? / *B. Do you want to ask me a question too? / *C. Ah ha…You’re going to laugh, but I’m looking for a ring, you haven’t seen one by any chance have you? / Just answer me. *A. Yes, she’s a friend. / *B. No, she’s annoying. *C. Who do you think you are trying to give me orders like that? ---- 'Lysander' Girls love poems. I thought I could write one for Rosa in Leigh’s place. *A. I’m a girl and I hate poems… - *B. Do you think so? I hope that will work. + *C. Yeah, why not. We don’t have a better idea anyway. / Here you are. You can give it to Leigh. *A. Thanks. This is very nice of you to go to all this trouble for your brother. + *B. Already? It can’t be that great of a poem. - *C. Don’t you want to give it to him yourself? / That bothers me a bit. *A. You’re close to your brother? / *B. I’ve had enough of their problems. + *C. You’re close to Rosalya? / You’re quite curious you know. *A. And you are quite mysterious! + *B. Ah, you don’t have to answer if you don’t want to… / *C. Come on, tell me, stop the act. It won’t ruin your image to talk a little about yourself. --- Category:Index Category:Episode List